iKnow You Are The Only One
by totallygilmore
Summary: She is the only one who really gets him, knows him, and drives him crazy.  Song-fic: "You Are The Only One" by Emily Osment .


**Title: **iKnow You Are The Only One

**Characters: **Sam & Freddie

**Summary: **She is the only one who really gets him, knows him, and drives him crazy. (Song-fic: "You Are The Only One" by Emily Osment).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _iCarly_. Wish I did. :)

* * *

_Forever is a long time, I'm not gonna lie  
Is that a promise you can make?_

Sam had never been able to maintain a long relationship ever. Partially, because, as Carly put it, most of the boys Sam had gone out with were, "yucky jerks." Yeah, that's right Jonah, she's talking to you. Or Carly and Sam fought over a guy, resulting in neither of them getting him (Sorry, about the fall, Shane). The other half of it was because she was Sam. Most guys thought of her as a guy.

_Are we in the right place at the wrong time?  
Right now I really need some space. _

Freddie wasn't the kind of guy to tell girls to leave him alone. He wanted girls to flock him, usually. But he even told Carly, 'no', when she asked him if he wanted to go out.

_Look me in the eye and tell it straight to my face  
Are we gonna work it out or pack it in?_

But he knows now who he really loves. He knows who his feelings are really for.

_Together on the front line  
I guess this is the chance we take  
_

Now, he has to work up the courage to tell her. Hopefully, she won't hurt him if she doesn't feel the same way. She may drive him absolutely insane, but he'd rather tell her and take her wrath, then not get his chance at all. Hopefully, she _will_ feel the same way.

_Are we going through a phase?  
Are we moving too fast, going too slow?  
Am I just afraid to make mistakes?_

Sam wouldn't tell a single soul this, but she's afraid. She thinks she may like…Freddward. Heck, she _knows_ she _loves _the tech geek. After that kiss they shared in his apartment window, she started to think differently about him. She went from thinking of Freddie in a, "you're sort of a cross between a friend and a punching bag" way to thinking about him all the time, in a very "I have crush on him" way.

_I wanna keep it real now and don't make a sound  
I wanna see it in your eyes_

_Come on, Sam. You're not a scaredy cat. You've never been one. Suck it up and just tell the boy!, _thought Sam.

_Are we gonna shake it up or knock it down?  
But deep inside I know that we'll survive_

_Here goes nothing,_ Freddie thought.

_'Cause you are the only one that gets me  
Knows me, feels me, has me_

"I love you, Sam." _  
_

_And you are the only one_

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed.

The dark-haired boy flinched, "Please don't hurt me!"

_Who's close enough to drive me crazy  
Frustrate me, complicate me_

"I'm not going to hurt you, dweeb," she laughed.

"You're not?" he asked.

_Make it harder than it needs to be_

"You're making this harder than it needs to be," the blonde girl sighed, "I love you, too."

_She loves me?, _he thought, _Oh my God, she loves me back!_

_But the things that you do and the things that you say  
Make me wanna stay_

"So, Samantha," he began, knowing that she hated being called that.

She smiled, "_Sam_, Freddork. Don't make me beat up my new boyfriend."

_But the things that you do and the things that you say_

"Boyfriend?" he squeaked.

"Unless you told me that you loved me, because you wanted me to hate you and never talk to you again, I'm pretty sure a relationship starts when a boy and girl tell one another that they love each other."

"Right. So, _Sam_, would you like to go out with me…tonight?"

"The pleasure would be mine."

"I'm guessing Carly taught you to say that."

"I can't say proper things on my own?"

"I'm not saying that you couldn't, I'm just saying it sounds like something Carly taught you to say, to be more girly, when you liked that Pete guy."

"You remember that?"

"Yep, and I was insanely jealous."

"You're cute when you're jealous," she laughs.

"You're cute all the time," he tells her as he wraps his arms around her.

"Are you going to kiss me, now?" she asks. He nods.

She smiles, "You're so predictable."

_Make me wanna stay

* * *

_

**This is my first iCarly-Seddie story. I came up with in while listening to this song and quickly wrote it up. Sorry, if Sam seems a little out of character (like too sweet or mushy). I wanted it to be a sweet moment. And yes, I did shorten/cut out some of the song. :)**


End file.
